modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7958
31 października 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Michele Val Jean |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7957. « 7958. » 7959. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Ridge pozbywa się wisiorka BillaW gabinecie CEO, Brooke informuje Ridge'a, że Bill zostanie wypisany ze szpitala. Podkreśla, że jest mu wdzięczna za niewniesienie oskarżenia przeciwko jej mężowi. Ridge zapewnia, że nie było żadnych podstaw, aby go aresztować, a następnie chce wiedzieć o czym żona rozmawiała z Billem w jego sali. Zakłada, że Spencer nie doprowadzi do aresztowania jego i Thorne'a, lecz w zamian chce zdobyć Brooke. Ona zaprzecza, lecz Ridge przypomina, że po zamachu na jego życie Bill również deklarował przemianę, a skończył na uganianiu się za ciężarną synową. Ridge ma nadzieję, że ten wypadek nie zbliży Brooke do Billa, a następnie wyciąga z jej torebki wisiorek Spencera i niszczy go młotkiem. Brooke nie może uwierzyć w zachowanie męża, który przekonuje ją, że Bill nią manipuluje. Ridge opuszcza gabinet. thumb|left|300px|Pamela zwierza się CharliemuW holu FC, Pamela zwierza się Charliemu, że nigdy nie powinna była uwierzyć w przemianę Quinn, która przynosi hańbę Stephanie będąc żoną Erica. Pam jest pewna, że dawne oblicze Quinn niebawem się ujawni. Kobieta rozpacza nad zniszczonym portretem Stephanie i zastanawia się jak długo Quinn marzyła o zatarciu wszystkich śladów istnienia jej siostry. Pamela podkreśla jak wiele znaczyłby dla niej ślub w domu, w którym Stephanie tworzyła rodzinę, której częścią stała się również ona po śmierci siostry i matki. Charliego zauważa, że jego narzeczona prawie w ogóle nie wspomina o śmierci swojej matki. Pamela opowiada więc o ostatnich chwilach Ann i jej śmierci na plaży. Wzruszony tą historią Charlie obiecuje być zawsze przy swojej narzeczonej i każdego dnia przypominać jej jak wspaniałą jest osobą. Wyznaje jej miłość, a Pam dziękuje mu za przywrócenie jej odwagi. thumb|300px|Quinn ustępuje EricowiW rezydencji Forresterów, Quinn przymierza halloweenowy kostium czarownicy. Kiedy zjawia się Eric, kobieta ponownie próbuje go przekonać, że nie zniszczyła portretu Stephanie celowo. Eric wierzy żonie, ale chciałby, aby była ona bardziej wyrozumiała w kwestii Pameli. Quinn powtarza, że siostra Stephanie chce podważyć jej rolę jako głowy rodziny, ale Eric zauważa, że jej portret zostałby ściągnięty znad kominka tylko na kilkanaście godzin. Prosi żonę, by znalazła współczucie dla kobiety, która straciła siostrę, matkę, a nawet swojego psa, a która w tej rezydencji zawsze czuje się szczęśliwa. Quinn nie może znieść rozczarowania w oczach męża, dlatego ustępuje w sprawie ślubu Pameli. Eric docenia jej gest i zapewnia, że wziął pod uwagę jej punkt widzenia, ale podkreśla, iż nic nie zmieni tego jak wielką częścią jest ona rodziny Forresterów. Po wyjściu Erica, w rezydencji zjawia się Pamela. Wciąż ma pretensje do Quinn o celowe zniszczenie portretu jej siostry. Zapowiada, że zamierza zanieść go do naprawy, a następnie przywrócić go w jego należyte miejsce, wstawiając jednocześnie obraz Quinn pod schody i biorąc w rezydencji ślub z Charliem. Quinn niespodziewanie oznajmia, że zgadza się na to, by "przeklęty ślub" Pam i Charliego odbył się w jej domu i sarkastycznie stwierdza, że powinna usłyszeć podziękowanie. "Po raz pierwszy będą składać przysięgę małżeńską. Po raz pierwszy będę panną młodą, a ty nazywasz to przeklętym ślubem?!", wykrzykuje Pamela. thumb|left|300px|Bill chce zostać wypisany ze szpitalaW szpitalu, dr Chester z niechęcią przystaje na prośbę Billa, który chce zostać wypisany ze szpitala. Po wyjściu lekarza, Bill wyjaśnia Justinowi, że pozbył się swojego rodzinnego wisiorka, aby nie być już mężczyzną popełniającym te same błędy. Żałuje nawet, że nie zostawił firmy pod wodzą Liama i sam nie zabrał Brooke w planowaną podróż dookoła świata. Niedługo potem, Justin wychodzi przyspieszyć proces wypisania Billa, a w sali zjawia się Ridge, który chciał sprawdzić jak miewa się "nowa, lśniąca i ulepszona wersja Billa Spencera". Forrester drwi z przemowy rywala i nie wierzy w jego przemianę. Podkreśla, że Brooke jest jego żoną i żąda, by trzymał się on od niej z daleka. Fakty * W odcinku zostaje użyta specjalna, halloweenowa czołówka, która została zaprezentowana rok wcześniej (odcinek 7705). * Ujęcia Ricka zostają usunięte z czołówki. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Justin Barber Kategoria:Charlie Webber Kategoria:Dr Chester